New body New loyality DISCONTINUED Remade
by BronyNightHawkFortress17
Summary: After being turned off for 16 years, animatronic Rainbow Dash is taken to Area 51 to be used for the military. But, she is not the only one who's been turned online. Her friends are somehow online and are going to possibly destroy or capture her. Rainbow Dash escapes into a portal machine the military had made for its troops to go anywhere in the world. She teleports in Equestria.
1. The new pony in Equestria

Image cover does not belong to me. It belongs to SymbianL on Deviant Art and I asked permission and he has said I could use his artwork as the cover image of my story. I couldn't put the link due to fanfiction only putting .com on it. So, I hope that's good now.

0000

December 4th, 2032

Friday, 6:45 9:42 A.M

"Sir, are you sure we should remake this animatronic? I mean, it's kind of old, rusty, it's fur suit is torn, and I do believe it's going to cost a fortune to give it a new body with brand new software. Is this really what you want to do, Kevin?" I said.

"Yes." replied Kevin.

"We should give this one new life. Sure, I understand this animatronic is from the mid 10's, but I think it can be turned back online." Kevin crouched down to examine more of Rainbow Dash's old worn out exoskeleton. He could definitely tell that the exoskeleton had to be removed due to some major rust from the head to her hooves. Her rainbow hair was hardly colorful anymore. The only color on her was just the light orange color while the rest of her mane was gray with a little bit of what remained left of her colors. Her wings were torn, too. You could tell it went through a lot of deterioration over the past decades. It...was sad to see a animatronic just left to fall apart.

"How much do you think it will cost to replace the exoskeleton and everything else for her?" Kevin turned his head to look at me. "A few thousand dollars or something?"

"Well, since most of the parts that was used to make her are no longer made in today's animatronic industry...I think the cost to redesign her would take about 50,000 dollars. Plus, the new software would be an extra thousand dollars." Kevin seemed to not be shocked by the price of rebuilding the animatronic. I was expecting his eyes to big to be honest.

"Do you know why I want this animatronic?" He calmly said.

"No. Why?" I replied back.

"I'm going to take it to be used for military purposes." My eyes widen for what he said to me. "Why do you need it for the military? Doesn't the military already have robots that are used in combat? This is just an old, worn out and obsolete animatronic that was used for entertaining kids at an old restaurant know as Pinkie Pie's Pizzeria." I said.

"Yes. I understand that, but you see, the military is only using robots that are not used to surviving in every environment. You name it: In the desert, underwater, in the coldest places on earth, hottest places on earth and even deep underground. There only using robots that are fit for only one environment and not all environments. This animatronic will be the first one to go anywhere on the earth. Hey, maybe in outer space, too." He chuckled when saying the last sentence.

"Well, if you say so, Kevin. But I highly doubt that the military would want to look at something that dates back during the the mid 10's If you want it, then you may have it." I said.

"Thank you, Jimmy." He smiled at me.

Kevin used both his hands to carry the animatronic to his hummer to go to an unknown military base somewhere in Nevada. I waved him good bye and he waved back to me when driving away from where I was watching his car lights disappear from my view. Hope he stays alright.

0000000

Power grid online.

Shields offline.

Weaponry offline.

Passive mode activated.

"Uhh...what happened...?" I said. Where...am I...? I...was offline...how am I online now? My creator took me offline for me to rest in peace forever." My sensors were indicating that I was not in my creator's home, that I was in some sort of unknown location somewhere in Nevada. Did he...bring me to this place? I got on all fours and walked around, seeing that I was in a gray room that was completely empty.

Before I could see the door and walk out of the room, I noticed a mirror on the wall showing me my reflection. My jaw dropped in disbelief. "I've...I've been redesigned! H-how...what the hay!"

I walked closer to the mirror, knowing that I was not who I was anymore. My fur suit was now a metal suit, the metal seemed to not be as hard as I thought to myself; it was half soft and half hard really, it still was the same color of blue, I did have black markings on my body and some on my face. I was seeing that I was equipped with an indicator showing what my emotion status was and how it would change when my emotion status were to change at any giving moment. It said that I was in my passive mode now. Meaning that I was just calm like I'm usually am. The color of my passive mode was beautiful light blue. I liked it. My mane and my tail was still the same colors before I was turned off forever. It seems they were both composed of flexible materials that I wasn't really sure what the materials were called.

I detected a person opening the door to my left walking to where I was standing. The human seemed to not be armed or anything. He was wearing white paints and a white coat on. He seemed to not show any fear when approaching me. I decided to sit on my haunches and see what he might do now.

"Hello there." Said the human.

"Do you mind telling me where am I? Why am I here? And why have I been turned back online?" I asked him.

"You've been turned back online because one of our friends who works with us decided to take you under his wing to redesign you, have you be used for the military, and the list goes on and on. He's name is Kevin. One of our best engineers we have here in our base know as Area 51." Said the human.

"Allow me to introduce myself to you. My name is John Thomas. I was one of the engineers that helped with redesigning you here in our robotic department. You've been programmed with advanced software, plasma lasers, and a few more tricks we added for you." He seemed to know how to keep me from getting angry. I give him credit on that part. One thing was getting to me was about the plasma lasers. Where did he and his friend put the plasma lasers in me? My indicators went from blue to green when being curious about all the advanced weaponry that he and the rest of his engineers equipped on me.

"If you want to know where your plasma lasers are located, they are part of your hooves. They're extremely deadly upon impact. If you were to use them on the door behind me, the door would've been ultimately destroyed. Not even a part of it would remain left for us to see. But you don't have to worry about me or anyone else in our base here. No one will harm you here. Even though you're now an advanced robot, everyone will fully respect you no matter what." I smiled to him and got back on all fours.

"Am I allowed to leave this room? I asked him.

"Yes, you may explore our base if to you want. There's no trouble in having a robot explore what we do here." He smiled and walked out of the room without any signs of fear in him.

I walked out of the room and continued my way through the hallways of the base. This place seemed to be not that scary. Nothing can make this ponybot scared! I giggled a little bit while flying in the hallways now. There were so many rooms all over the place. I looked at the one of the rooms by looking through the glass window separating me and the room from one another. This room was very strange. I saw what looked like a huge ring that had wires, colorful lights, and a screen on the right side of it. What type of weapon were they making? Or...is it something else?

My sensors are indicating that it's not a weapon...it's something much more that had me very curious about it. I turned my head to left to see 3 humans working on their computers and written some notes of the new invention they created for the military. Honestly, I'm not sure if this machine was for the military. I didn't see any type of gadgets that made it look like a weapon. I had to know what this machine is to keep myself from being to curious!

I decided to go back to the ground and open the door to where the machine was; I tried opening the door but it seemed that I had to use facial recognition or something else for me to gain access to the room to meet the humans and look at the machine. I put my left hoof on my chin and was trying to come up with something to get a closer look at the machine. Before I could think of a successful plan, I detected a human on my right side. It's footsteps stopped. I turned my head to right to see that the human was looking at me. Blond hair, blue eyes, 5'8 tall, in military uniform, blue paints, and blue shirt. His military branch was U.S Air Force and his name tag said he was called by Jason. We both looked at one another for about 3 minutes without moving. Finally, he started to talk to me.

"Hey there, RD-115 I wasn't expecting you to be wandering in the hallways here. I probably shouldn't call you by your new name, of course. You're name is Rainbow Dash. I see you are curious about that new machine in that room." Said the human.

"You see, our government has been working on a new way to transport our soldiers anywhere in the world without needing to go on an airplane, car, etc. So far we're still trying to make it work properly."

"Could I see it up close? I could maybe help you guys get it to work properly." I said.

"Sure. That would be great for you to assist us in our new invention we're making." He used his fingers to press the buttons on the door panel for the door to open up. Jason used a hand gesture telling me to 'you go first'. I nodded and went into the room.

"Ah! Jason! Nice to see you a-" The scientist seemed to look down to know I was with Jason in the room. Judging by all the scientists' faces...they were surprised to see me in their presents.

"While I'll be. It's seems you're already awake RD-115. Didn't know you were already online." Said one of the scientists.

"Yeah. I've been just exploring this base when I came online. Jason said you guys been working on some sort of teleportation machine to transport people to other locations anywhere in the world. I'm willing to see if I could help you guys to get it to work properly. After all, I'm the element of loyalty ." I was really thinking this machine was going to be so cool to work on. I hope I can get to be the first to use it to teleport to another part of the world! I felt like I wanted to jump, but I didn't want to over do it, of course.

"Heck, that will be great!" Said the other scientist. All of the scientists and Jason seemed to enjoy having me in the room. I smiled back at all 4 of them.

00000

4 hours later...

"I think we got the machine all fixed now." Said Jason.

"Yep. Told you guys I could get your machine to work properly." I said happily.

"I checked all systems, Jason." Said Martin.

"Okay. Turn on the machine. Let's see if the portal really works. Just make sure to set the portal to normal mode. Don't want to cause a huge accident in here or to the whole base." Jason seemed a little worried about this teleportation device. I really don't see what's the point of worrying. It's just a teleportation device, right? No need to worry. It's just going to be cool to see how this machine works out.

"Turning on portal machine." Martin pressed the green button to which the portal seemed to be starting to appear now. The color of the portal appeared to be the color of purple and black; turning around and around very slowly. So far, nothing seemed to be going wrong so far. I had to tell Martin if I could go and see if I could go through the portal to see if it really work. I had so much excitement I literally jumped up and down. This reminds me of when Pinkie Pie gets so over excited back when I was just a normal animatronic pony at Pinkie Pie's Pizzeria. Seriously, she was a crazy animatronic.

"Well, seems to must want to test this portal out, Rainbow Dash." Jason chuckled to see that I was really wanting to be the first ponybot to see if I could go to another part of the world. I stopped jumping and smiled at him. I also nodded to tell him that I really wanted to do this.

"Go for it. Tell us if you wind up in anot-"

"ALL PERSONAL! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! INTRUDERS HAVE INFILTRATED OUR BASE! THIS IS NOT DRILL! THERE ARE AT LEAST 5 INTRUDERS IN THE BASE AND ARE MAKING THERE WAY TO THE P-" a loud scream could be heard from the loudspeaker...and even the sound of robotic screeching. Something tells me I know who these intruders are.

"Guys. Get your weapons out, now!" Said Jason.

"You got it!" Said Martin and the rest of the men.

"What about me? I want to help you guys take the intruders out!" I said bravely.

"I think you can. We need everyone for this! We just need to...shhhh...I hear something." Said Martin.

"Who's re-ready fo-for a surpr-surprise party!" Said a voice.

"What the heck was that?" Said Joseph.

"I don't like the sound of this. It sounded like a a robot wanting to have a surprise party for us. And I don't think it's a surprise party." Said John.

"I think I know who that was, John." I said.

"Wait. Who do you know that makes that voice?" Said Jason.

"That's Pinkie Pie. The party pony. One of the animatronics that once entertain children at Pinkie Pie's Pizzeria. I have a feeling that she may not be the only pony who's here."

"What? How's that even possible? How can they even...wait, they tracked you here, didn't they?" Said Martin.

"Whatever the engineers forgot to remove from my old body seems to have laid them to come for me here. Well, I guess they still might be my 'friends' still. Even after..." I was trying to remember what happened to me along time ago. My memory core must've been tempered with to when the engineers were creating a new body for me. I guess it'll all come back to me later on.

"After what?" Said Joseph.

"I...I can't remember. My memory is still not fully recovered. I can still remember my name and the rest of my friends and my creator. But that's about it. It might take a while for my memory core to fully recover."

Suddenly, the door was being banged on very hard. They've already found out where I am. I could hear screeching noises that sounded angry. I was noticing small cracks around the door now. They're about to come full force now!

"RD-115, with all do respect. I think you should get out of here. They seem to want to hurt you. We'll hold them off while you get into the portal! There's no time left! GO! GO! GO!" Ordered Phil.

"But I can't let you guys jus-"

"RD. Please. We can handle this on our own. You have to get out of this place. Where ever that portal takes you, I hope you'll be safe." Jason said calmly.

"You guys really do care about me...that means...a lot to me." I turned around and went to the portal to escape from the military base I was still in.

"Rainbow Dash, I reckon y-you come ba-back to us!" That sounded like Apple Jack.

"O-oh, sweetie! Don't g-go! It wouldn't b-be polite to l-leave wi-without seeing y-you a-again." That sounded like Rarity. Her voice seemed to not be angry. It sounded very calm. But I wasn't going to take any chances. That wasn't going to let me stay in this place! I had to leave, like now!

"C'mon, g-girls. One more kick t-to the door and w-will be-get h-her back." That was Twilight's voice I was hearing now.

"I-I...don't think t-this is right, Pinkie. We m-might be sca-scaring her." That sounded like Fluttershy.

"We're going to m-make her a s-surprise p-party...Fluttershy. T-That's wh-what friends do." Pinkie seemed to be be losing her bolts now.

"RD. Don't. Look. Back." Martin was now thinking this wasn't going to end well. He and the rest of the the guys pulled out their pistols aiming at the door. Waiting...for when the door will finally be brought down to the ground.

I nodded to Jason and turned my head back to the portal. I walked slowly as I was being swallowed up by the portal. I could see nothing but darkness all around me. I saw electricity everywhere when walking ever so carefully. Suddenly, an electrical shock hit me; causing my systems to malfunction. I could feel my strength leaving me. I don't think...I'm going to make it.

0000

Ponyville

Tuesday

11:21 P.M

"Twilight, I think you should go to sleep now. You seem to be very tired after going to Canterlot Castle to visit Princess Luna and Celestia." Said Spike.

"I know, Spike. But I can't right now. I'm studying a new spell that could possibly help my friends get better in defeating new enemies that might attack Equestria one day. You can't take chances now a days." I replied.

"Well, I can see what you mean, Twilight. But it's not like there's going to be a new villain coming to ponyville anytime soon." Replied Spike.

I did feel very sleepy now. Spike was right. Equestria isn't going to be in danger tonight or the next day. I used my horn's magic spell to close the book I was reading and decided to go back upstairs to go to bed.

Before I could get into my bed to sleep, I heard a loud noise that sounded like an lighting hitting right in the center of wasn't even raining tonight. I went back down stairs to open the door to see what the noise was all about. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was Rainbow Dash walking very weakly.

"Spike, stay here. Rainbow Dash is hurt." Spike nodded and stayed inside to wait for me to get Rainbow Dash in my library.

I walked up to see if Rainbow Dash was doing okay. It looks like she was hit by the the lighting blast. There were bruises all over body. She slowly raised her head to look at me. I felt a sudden chill go down my spine. This wasn't the real Rainbow Dash that I know and my friends know. This...this thing had every last detail of her. Same mane color. Same coat color. Same cutie mark. And same eye color as the real Rainbow Dash had.

"System malfunction. Power grid has been compromised. Going offline till power is fully restored." The robotic pony stopped moving altogether; only to fall to the ground hard. It's eyes went dark and closed and body color and mane went to the color gray.

"This...this is...AMAZING!" I said out loud to where anypony could hear me. Luckily, no pony heard me. I was now excited to know that there is another artificial intelligence out there somewhere, beyond our world. I had to ask this artificial intelligence so many questions!

I used my horn's magic to levitate the animatronic pony into my library for no pony to notice. I decided to put it in my laboratory. I know it wasn't going to come online since it said it needed to have its power fully restored. I decided to ask it questions tomorrow and also tell the rest of my friends about what I've discovered.

"Twilight, are you sure it's right to have...whatever this is in your house? It looks kind of dangerous." Spike was worried to know that I just put something that could pose a great threat to Equestria. But I don't think this artificial intelligence posed any threat to anypony in Equestria.

"Relax, Spike. I'm sure that it doesn't pose any threat to Equestria. We just have to wait till it wakes up from whatever it went through in its world it once lived in." We both went back upstairs to finally call it a night. I closed the door behind me and locked it just in case if somepony was thinking of getting into my laboratory without permission from me. I got into my bed and closed my eyes to finally get some shut eye.

I asked permission and he has said I could use his artwork as the cover image of my story.

0000

December 4th, 2032

Friday, 6:45 9:42 A.M

"Sir, are you sure we should remake this animatronic? I mean, it's kind of old, rusty, it's fur suit is torn, and I do believe it's going to cost a fortune to give it a new body with brand new software. Is this really what you want to do, Kevin?" I said.

"Yes." replied Kevin.

"We should give this one new life. Sure, I understand this animatronic is from the mid 10's, but I think it can be turned back online." Kevin crouched down to examine more of Rainbow Dash's old worn out exoskeleton. He could definitely tell that the exoskeleton had to be removed due to some major rust from the head to her hooves. Her rainbow hair was hardly colorful anymore. The only color on her was just the light orange color while the rest of her mane was gray with a little bit of what remained left of her colors. Her wings were torn, too. You could tell it went through a lot of deterioration over the past decades. It...was sad to see a animatronic just left to fall apart.

"How much do you think it will cost to replace the exoskeleton and everything else for her?" Kevin turned his head to look at me. "A few thousand dollars or something?"

"Well, since most of the parts that was used to make her are no longer made in today's animatronic industry...I think the cost to redesign her would take about 50,000 dollars. Plus, the new software would be an extra thousand dollars." Kevin seemed to not be shocked by the price of rebuilding the animatronic. I was expecting his eyes to big to be honest.

"Do you know why I want this animatronic?" He calmly said.

"No. Why?" I replied back.

"I'm going to take it to be used for military purposes." My eyes widen for what he said to me. "Why do you need it for the military? Doesn't the military already have robots that are used in combat? This is just an old, worn out and obsolete animatronic that was used for entertaining kids at an old restaurant know as Pinkie Pie's Pizzeria." I said.

"Yes. I understand that, but you see, the military is only using robots that are not used to surviving in every environment. You name it: In the desert, underwater, in the coldest places on earth, hottest places on earth and even deep underground. There only using robots that are fit for only one environment and not all environments. This animatronic will be the first one to go anywhere on the earth. Hey, maybe in outer space, too." He chuckled when saying the last sentence.

"Well, if you say so, Kevin. But I highly doubt that the military would want to look at something that dates back during the the mid 10's If you want it, then you may have it." I said.

"Thank you, Jimmy." He smiled at me.

Kevin used both his hands to carry the animatronic to his hummer to go to an unknown military base somewhere in Nevada. I waved him good bye and he waved back to me when driving away from where I was watching his car lights disappear from my view. Hope he stays alright.

0000000

Power grid online.

Shields offline.

Weaponry offline.

Passive mode activated.

"Uhh...what happened...?" I said. Where...am I...? I...was offline...how am I online now? My creator took me offline for me to rest in peace forever." My sensors were indicating that I was not in my creator's home, that I was in some sort of unknown location somewhere in Nevada. Did he...bring me to this place? I got on all fours and walked around, seeing that I was in a gray room that was completely empty.

Before I could see the door and walk out of the room, I noticed a mirror on the wall showing me my reflection. My jaw dropped in disbelief. "I've...I've been redesigned! H-how...what the hay!"

I walked closer to the mirror, knowing that I was not who I was anymore. My fur suit was now a metal suit, the metal seemed to not be as hard as I thought to myself; it was half soft and half hard really, it still was the same color of blue, I did have black markings on my body and some on my face. I was seeing that I was equipped with an indicator showing what my emotion status was and how it would change when my emotion status were to change at any giving moment. It said that I was in my passive mode now. Meaning that I was just calm like I'm usually am. The color of my passive mode was beautiful light blue. I liked it. My mane and my tail was still the same colors before I was turned off forever. It seems they were both composed of flexible materials that I wasn't really sure what the materials were called.

I detected a person opening the door to my left walking to where I was standing. The human seemed to not be armed or anything. He was wearing white paints and a white coat on. He seemed to not show any fear when approaching me. I decided to sit on my haunches and see what he might do now.

"Hello there." Said the human.

"Do you mind telling me where am I? Why am I here? And why have I been turned back online?" I asked him.

"You've been turned back online because one of our friends who works with us decided to take you under his wing to redesign you, have you be used for the military, and the list goes on and on. He's name is Kevin. One of our best engineers we have here in our base know as Area 51." Said the human.

"Allow me to introduce myself to you. My name is John Thomas. I was one of the engineers that helped with redesigning you here in our robotic department. You've been programmed with advanced software, plasma lasers, and a few more tricks we added for you." He seemed to know how to keep me from getting angry. I give him credit on that part. One thing was getting to me was about the plasma lasers. Where did he and his friend put the plasma lasers in me? My indicators went from blue to green when being curious about all the advanced weaponry that he and the rest of his engineers equipped on me.

"If you want to know where your plasma lasers are located, they are part of your hooves. They're extremely deadly upon impact. If you were to use them on the door behind me, the door would've been ultimately destroyed. Not even a part of it would remain left for us to see. But you don't have to worry about me or anyone else in our base here. No one will harm you here. Even though you're now an advanced robot, everyone will fully respect you no matter what." I smiled to him and got back on all fours.

"Am I allowed to leave this room? I asked him.

"Yes, you may explore our base if to you want. There's no trouble in having a robot explore what we do here." He smiled and walked out of the room without any signs of fear in him.

I walked out of the room and continued my way through the hallways of the base. This place seemed to be not that scary. Nothing can make this ponybot scared! I giggled a little bit while flying in the hallways now. There were so many rooms all over the place. I looked at the one of the rooms by looking through the glass window separating me and the room from one another. This room was very strange. I saw what looked like a huge ring that had wires, colorful lights, and a screen on the right side of it. What type of weapon were they making? Or...is it something else?

My sensors are indicating that it's not a weapon...it's something much more that had me very curious about it. I turned my head to left to see 3 humans working on their computers and written some notes of the new invention they created for the military. Honestly, I'm not sure if this machine was for the military. I didn't see any type of gadgets that made it look like a weapon. I had to know what this machine is to keep myself from being to curious!

I decided to go back to the ground and open the door to where the machine was; I tried opening the door but it seemed that I had to use facial recognition or something else for me to gain access to the room to meet the humans and look at the machine. I put my left hoof on my chin and was trying to come up with something to get a closer look at the machine. Before I could think of a successful plan, I detected a human on my right side. It's footsteps stopped. I turned my head to right to see that the human was looking at me. Blond hair, blue eyes, 5'8 tall, in military uniform, blue paints, and blue shirt. His military branch was U.S Air Force and his name tag said he was called by Jason. We both looked at one another for about 3 minutes without moving. Finally, he started to talk to me.

"Hey there, RD-115 I wasn't expecting you to be wandering in the hallways here. I probably shouldn't call you by your new name, of course. You're name is Rainbow Dash. I see you are curious about that new machine in that room." Said the human.

"You see, our government has been working on a new way to transport our soldiers anywhere in the world without needing to go on an airplane, car, etc. So far we're still trying to make it work properly."

"Could I see it up close? I could maybe help you guys get it to work properly." I said.

"Sure. That would be great for you to assist us in our new invention we're making." He used his fingers to press the buttons on the door panel for the door to open up. Jason used a hand gesture telling me to 'you go first'. I nodded and went into the room.

"Ah! Jason! Nice to see you a-" The scientist seemed to look down to know I was with Jason in the room. Judging by all the scientists' faces...they were surprised to see me in their presents.

"While I'll be. It's seems you're already awake RD-115. Didn't know you were already online." Said one of the scientists.

"Yeah. I've been just exploring this base when I came online. Jason said you guys been working on some sort of teleportation machine to transport people to other locations anywhere in the world. I'm willing to see if I could help you guys to get it to work properly. After all, I'm the element of loyalty ." I was really thinking this machine was going to be so cool to work on. I hope I can get to be the first to use it to teleport to another part of the world! I felt like I wanted to jump, but I didn't want to over do it, of course.

"Heck, that will be great!" Said the other scientist. All of the scientists and Jason seemed to enjoy having me in the room. I smiled back at all 4 of them.

00000

4 hours later...

"I think we got the machine all fixed now." Said Jason.

"Yep. Told you guys I could get your machine to work properly." I said happily.

"I checked all systems, Jason." Said Martin.

"Okay. Turn on the machine. Let's see if the portal really works. Just make sure to set the portal to normal mode. Don't want to cause a huge accident in here or to the whole base." Jason seemed a little worried about this teleportation device. I really don't see what's the point of worrying. It's just a teleportation device, right? No need to worry. It's just going to be cool to see how this machine works out.

"Turning on portal machine." Martin pressed the green button to which the portal seemed to be starting to appear now. The color of the portal appeared to be the color of purple and black; turning around and around very slowly. So far, nothing seemed to be going wrong so far. I had to tell Martin if I could go and see if I could go through the portal to see if it really work. I had so much excitement I literally jumped up and down. This reminds me of when Pinkie Pie gets so over excited back when I was just a normal animatronic pony at Pinkie Pie's Pizzeria. Seriously, she was a crazy animatronic.

"Well, seems to must want to test this portal out, Rainbow Dash." Jason chuckled to see that I was really wanting to be the first ponybot to see if I could go to another part of the world. I stopped jumping and smiled at him. I also nodded to tell him that I really wanted to do this.

"Go for it. Tell us if you wind up in anot-"

"ALL PERSONAL! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! INTRUDERS HAVE INFILTRATED OUR BASE! THIS IS NOT DRILL! THERE ARE AT LEAST 5 INTRUDERS IN THE BASE AND ARE MAKING THERE WAY TO THE P-" a loud scream could be heard from the loudspeaker...and even the sound of robotic screeching. Something tells me I know who these intruders are.

"Guys. Get your weapons out, now!" Said Jason.

"You got it!" Said Martin and the rest of the men.

"What about me? I want to help you guys take the intruders out!" I said bravely.

"I think you can. We need everyone for this! We just need to...shhhh...I hear something." Said Martin.

"Who's re-ready fo-for a surpr-surprise party!" Said a voice.

"What the heck was that?" Said Joseph.

"I don't like the sound of this. It sounded like a a robot wanting to have a surprise party for us. And I don't think it's a surprise party." Said John.

"I think I know who that was, John." I said.

"Wait. Who do you know that makes that voice?" Said Jason.

"That's Pinkie Pie. The party pony. One of the animatronics that once entertain children at Pinkie Pie's Pizzeria. I have a feeling that she may not be the only pony who's here."

"What? How's that even possible? How can they even...wait, they tracked you here, didn't they?" Said Martin.

"Whatever the engineers forgot to remove from my old body seems to have laid them to come for me here. Well, I guess they still might be my 'friends' still. Even after..." I was trying to remember what happened to me along time ago. My memory core must've been tempered with to when the engineers were creating a new body for me. I guess it'll all come back to me later on.

"After what?" Said Joseph.

"I...I can't remember. My memory is still not fully recovered. I can still remember my name and the rest of my friends and my creator. But that's about it. It might take a while for my memory core to fully recover."

Suddenly, the door was being banged on very hard. They've already found out where I am. I could hear screeching noises that sounded angry. I was noticing small cracks around the door now. They're about to come full force now!

"RD-115, with all do respect. I think you should get out of here. They seem to want to hurt you. We'll hold them off while you get into the portal! There's no time left! GO! GO! GO!" Ordered Phil.

"But I can't let you guys jus-"

"RD. Please. We can handle this on our own. You have to get out of this place. Where ever that portal takes you, I hope you'll be safe." Jason said calmly.

"You guys really do care about me...that means...a lot to me." I turned around and went to the portal to escape from the military base I was still in.

"Rainbow Dash, I reckon y-you come ba-back to us!" That sounded like Apple Jack.

"O-oh, sweetie! Don't g-go! It wouldn't b-be polite to l-leave wi-without seeing y-you a-again." That sounded like Rarity. Her voice seemed to not be angry. It sounded very calm. But I wasn't going to take any chances. That wasn't going to let me stay in this place! I had to leave, like now!

"C'mon, g-girls. One more kick t-to the door and w-will be-get h-her back." That was Twilight's voice I was hearing now.

"I-I...don't think t-this is right, Pinkie. We m-might be sca-scaring her." That sounded like Fluttershy.

"We're going to m-make her a s-surprise p-party...Fluttershy. T-That's wh-what friends do." Pinkie seemed to be be losing her bolts now.

"RD. Don't. Look. Back." Martin was now thinking this wasn't going to end well. He and the rest of the the guys pulled out their pistols aiming at the door. Waiting...for when the door will finally be brought down to the ground.

I nodded to Jason and turned my head back to the portal. I walked slowly as I was being swallowed up by the portal. I could see nothing but darkness all around me. I saw electricity everywhere when walking ever so carefully. Suddenly, an electrical shock hit me; causing my systems to malfunction. I could feel my strength leaving me. I don't think...I'm going to make it. No...I. Will. Make. It.

0000

March 21, 3451

Ponyville

Tuesday

11:21 P.M

"Twilight, I think you should go to sleep now. You seem to be very tired after going to Canterlot Castle to visit Princess Luna and Celestia." Said Spike.

"I know, Spike. But I can't right now. I'm studying a new spell that could possibly help my friends get better in defeating new enemies that might attack Equestria one day. You can't take chances now a days." I replied.

"Well, I can see what you mean, Twilight. But it's not like there's going to be a new villain coming to Ponyville anytime soon." Replied Spike.

I did feel very sleepy now. Spike was right. Equestria isn't going to be in danger tonight or the next day. I used my horn's magic spell to close the book I was reading and decided to go back upstairs to go to bed.

Before I could get into my bed to sleep, I heard a loud noise that sounded like an lighting hitting right in the center of wasn't even raining tonight. I went back down stairs to open the door to see what the noise was all about. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was Rainbow Dash walking very weakly.

"Spike, stay here. Rainbow Dash is hurt." Spike nodded and stayed inside to wait for me to get Rainbow Dash in my library.

I walked up to see if Rainbow Dash was doing okay. It looks like she was hit by the the lighting blast. There were bruises all over body. She slowly raised her head to look at me. I felt a sudden chill go down my spine. This wasn't the real Rainbow Dash that I know and my friends know. This...this thing had every last detail of her. Same mane color. Same coat color. Same cutie mark. And same eye color as the real Rainbow Dash had.

"System malfunction. Power grid has been compromised. Going offline till power is fully restored." The robotic pony stopped moving altogether; only to fall to the ground hard. It's eyes went dark and closed and body color and mane went to the color gray.

"This...this is...AMAZING!" I said out loud to where anypony could hear me. Luckily, no pony heard me. I was now excited to know that there is another artificial intelligence out there somewhere, beyond our universe. I had to ask this artificial intelligence so many questions!

I used my horn's magic to levitate the animatronic pony into my library for no pony to notice. I decided to put it in my laboratory. I know it wasn't going to come online since it said it needed to have its power fully restored. I decided to ask it questions tomorrow and also tell the rest of my friends about what I've discovered.

"Twilight, are you sure it's right to have...whatever this is in your house? It looks kind of dangerous." Spike was worried to know that I just put something that could pose a great threat to Equestria. But I don't think this artificial intelligence posed any threat to anypony in Equestria.

"Relax, Spike. I'm sure that it doesn't pose any threat to Equestria. We just have to wait till it wakes up from whatever it went through in its world it once lived in." We both went back upstairs to finally call it a night. I closed the door behind me and locked it just in case if somepony was thinking of getting into my laboratory without permission from me. I got into my bed and closed my eyes to finally get some shut eye.

0000

"S-She got a-away, Pinkie." Said Twilight.

"W-We di-did k-kill every h-human in the b-base now." Said Applejack.

"I-It's time we c-create our own ar-army of p-pony friends to g-get her ba-back." I said.

"Yes, i-indeed." Said Rarity.

"Le-Let's hope Rainbow Da-Dash is okay." Said Fluttershy.

"Will g-get her back, Fluttershy." Said Twilight.

"We g-get to work now." I really wanted to see Rainbow Dash again and give her a big hug. Hehehehe...or am I? Hehehe...


	2. The welcoming

Power at 200%

Shields: offline

Weaponry: offline

Status: Online

Location: Unknown. Processing data for new maps.

"Uhhh..." What happened? Did...did...I make it...? My sensors were indicating that I was in an unknown location that humans have never been in before. I opened my eyes to see that I was in some sort of laboratory. It didn't look like the ones I seen in Area 51. The room was made out of...wood? Why would someone make a laboratory out of wood? Imagine what would happen if an explosive chemical made it to the floor boards. This place would be going up so far up into the sky before you could say, "What in Equestria is going on!"

I got up to explore more of the laboratory. This place was very well organized. All sorts of chemicals were in alphabetical order, different types of experiments were on hold, and several notes had been placed in several books that were on the book shelves. Who ever owns this place knows how to be very well organized.

I looked to left to see a stair case that goes to the upper part of building. I decided to fly up instead of going up the stairs. That would just waste more time in finding out where I am. I tried using my hoof to open the door, but it was locked. Seems who ever locked the door wanted me to not leave this place. I didn't want to smash the door open. That wouldn't be cool to do.

There has to be something that I was equipped with to unlock any type of door that was locked up. Hmm...maybe if I carefully place my right hoof on the door knob and activate my plasma beam at low power, I could open the door. I decided that would be my best option to get out of this place.

I placed my right hoof on the door knob and activated my plasma cannon. The plasma slowly went inside of the door knob's mechanical system and melted it to where the door opened for me to walk out of the laboratory. The coast was clear. No sigh of any living beings in the upper part of the building. I could tell that it was morning now. The sun's rays penetrated through the windows of the building.

This place was a lot bigger than I expected. The architect of this place was beautiful. The inside of the building was made out of wood. The color of the wood looked like a light pinkish and brownish color. And the way it was made really made the place look nice to live in. Who ever made this place is a skilled house worker.

I walked around to see where the exit was located, only to see more book shelves in the process. I'm thinking this was someone's library. There must've been over a hundred books on the shelves. I turned around to see that the exit door was right behind me. I gave myself a hoof face palm.

Right before I could open the door, somebody crashed right into one of the windows on my right side. I could hear who ever it was moaning in the process. I walked over to the window to see who it might have been. I was actually surprised the window did not break from the impact. Couldn't see who it was, so I had to open the latch to get the window open.

"Oh, hey, Rainbow Dash! I didn't know you were in Twilight's library." Said Derpy.

"I have an important letter to give to Twilight. It's from Princess Celestia." The light gray pony gave me the mail that had a gold seal on that had a picture of what looked like Canterlot Castle. Wait a minute. Am...I really in...no way. This can't be possible. There's no way that portal would just teleport me into Equestria. I must be in sleeping mode or something.

"See you later, Dash!" Derpy flew out of the library and into the sky. I closed the window and put the latch back on it to keep it from opening up.

I froze just for a few seconds, knowing that I WAS in Equestria. I WAS IN EQUESTRIA! I flew up in the air and just had so much excitement in me.

"ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!" I had too much excitement in me now. I could feel all the data being processed into my data banks. All the characters, places, everything was being put into my data banks. Now I know I'm safe from my former friends now! But...I was still trying to remember what they did to me. What was it that caused me to not want to be near them? Only time will tell I suppose.

I went back to the ground and made my way to exit Twilight's library. I opened the door to see that there were many ponies minding their everyday life. Some were talking, enjoying having a good walk outside their homes, buying food and enjoying peace. I also saw some fillies have a great time being with their parents. I just had a smile on my face now. To know that this was all real. A place where...there was peace and harmony.

But I couldn't get distracted now. I had to give this important letter to Twilight! Must be a very, very, very important meeting with Princess Celestia. No time to waste. No excuses. Failure is not an option.

I went up into the air fast and flew to find where Twilight might be. I could see Sugercube Corner while flying by. I didn't see Pinkie Pie or her friends outside. Twilight must be gathering all her friends up to come and see me. Of course! Could she be at Carousel Boutique which is where Rarity lives? Fluttershy's cottage? Rainbow Dash's Cloudominium? Sweet Apple Arcs where Applejack lives? Hmmmm...there's no way they would be at Canterlot Castle since Derpy gave me the mail for Twilight to be informed of what Princess Celestia wanted talk to her about. I'll try to go to Rarity's place first. If Twilight and her are not there, then they might be a Applejack's place.

I turned around and flew to where Rarity's place was located. I started seeing Sweetie Belle outside of Rarity's home. I decided to land right in front to tell her if she seen Twilight with her friends. She ended up jumping 2 feet in the air when I landed right in front of her. I managed to carefully grab her from hitting the ground hard. I didn't want her to get hurt when jumping 2 feet in the air.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash! You scared me when landing right in front of me. What brings you here to Rarity's place? Also, you look different. Did you buy makeup or something? You look amazing." I gently put Sweetie Belle back to ground for me to talk to her. I still couldn't believe Derpy, Sweetie Bell, and possibly every other pony thinks I'm the real Rainbow Dash, except maybe Twilight I think.

"Hey, Sweetie Belle. I didn't use any makeup on me. I was wondering if you know where Twilight is now? I have to give her a very important letter that's from Princess Celestia." I asked her.

"Oh! Twilight was here 20 minutes ago. She, Pinkie Pie and Rarity went to go get Fluttershy and Applejack and you. Twilight also said something about a new pony that appeared in Ponyville last night. I didn't pay much attention to what she was saying. But I also know she wanted all of her friends to meet the pony at her house." Said Sweetie Belle.

"Thank you, Sweetie Belle."

"You're welcome, Rainbow Dash." Sweetie Belle turned around and went back into Rarity's home to take a nap I suppose.

Time isn't the essence! I had to get this letter to Twilight! I can't give up. Not now. Not ever. I. Will. Complete. This. Task. If it's the last thing I do in this world!

I quickly went back up in the air and flew as fast as I could to Fluttershy's cottage that's near the Everfree Forest. Surely that didn't just meet up and left faster than what I'm doing up in the air flying to meet them.

0000

Fluttershy's Cottage

9:17 A.M

"Fluttershy, sweetie. Are you in there? Said Rarity.

"I...I am. Just hang on. I'll be out in a second." Said Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy, when you come out I have to tell you what I discovered from last night. You're not going to believe it." I said.

Fluttershy slowly opened the door for me to see her head poking out of it. She had a soft smile on her face when fully coming out of her cottage. I hope I didn't disturb anything important that she was probably doing before we got here.

"What is it that you found, Twilight?" Asked Fluttershy.

"You might not believe this, but I found an artificial intelligence from last night! What's even more interesting about it is it looks almost exactly like Rainbow Dash." I said.

"Really...? Is...is it friendly?"

"I think it is. It didn't attack me from last night. It said its power needed to be fully restored. Then it just shut down and fell to the ground. After that, I decided to take into my laboratory under my library. I made sure that the door was locked before I was on my way to get Pinkie Pie, Rarity and you. We just need to get Applejack and Rainbow Dash for them to also see the artificial intelligence." Fluttershy seemed to have a slight worry on what might happen if the artificial intelligence was not really friendly. I'm positive its friendly.

"When all six of us are altogether, I'll throw a surprise party for it!" Pinkie Pie was jumping up and down over the excitement to want to meet the artificial intelligence in Ponyville . Seems she wasn't scared about it at all.

"Now we just need to get Applejack and Rainbow Dash. I'm not sure how Rainbow Dash will react when she sees the robotic pony that's in my laboratory. She might flip out or possibly faint I believe." I said.

"Don't worry Twilight, dear. I don't think she'll go that far in seeing something that looks almost like her. She'll just be excited just like Pinkie Pie I think." Rarity said in a soft voice.

"You're right, Rarity. Let's just get to Applejack's place and will get to Rainbow Dash's place in no time." All four of us turned right to go and visit Sweet Apple Arcs to get Apple Jack to tell her of my discovery last night.

'I wonder if...it was a mistake leaving Spike in my library? Could the robotic pony have been able to escape my laboratory and harmed Spike?' I asked myself in my mind. I was starting to wonder if I should've just stayed to see if the robotic pony was coming back to life again. I just hope I was right about it being harmless to anypony or to anything in Equestria.

000000000

20 minutes later...

9:37 P.M

"Hmmmm..." I was thinking in my mind. Thinking if I was able to reach Twilight at Fluttershy's cottage before they left to either get Applejack and then Rainbow Dash to finally meet me. My sensors were indicating I was not that far from where the cottage of Fluttershy's was located. It was about 1 more mile to be exact. If they left that fast, I might not be the fastest ponybot in my world or in Equestria. I had to see if I did not come too late to finally catch up with them. I was now 50 feet from the cottage, still could not see any sigh of Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie or Fluttershy. I might have either beat them to the cottage or I was too slow for them this whole time.

Finally, I was in front of the cottage. The only sounds I could here would be Fluttershy's animals. I did not see or hear Twilight's voice or her friends. Only Fluttershy's animals and the wind blowing from the north. Guess I really did fail in my mission in delivering Celestia's letter to Twilight.

Part of me just wanted to get angry and the other part feel sad. I looked down to ground in total failure. "I must not be as Loyal like the real Rainbow Dash." I whispered softly to myself. All these feelings just flooded into my entire head. Were...these feelings real or fake to me? I bit my lip and felt pain while doing it. Why can't I remember most of my past? Why can't I remember what my former friends did to me? Was I programmed with these feelings or what? All these questions were coming to my head so fast. I thought I was going to crash my system because of these questions.

I know I could breathe in air and exhale out. I know I could feel pain. I know I had feelings. I know I could feel a heart beat in me. Or was it not a heart? Could it just be me thinking it was a heart? Or was it just my imagination fooling me? I closed my eyes shut and tried to not have a nervous breakdown. My head was hurting too much now. It felt like somepony hit me in the head to the point I would out cold on the ground. I used my hooves and placed them on both sides of my head. I felt so much pain that it felt like fire burning through out my entire body. I could...feel liquid water coming down my cheeks slowly. I was crying now. I didn't care if somepony or something was watching me. I just wanted to cry in peace.

Why? Why? WHY?! My head was pounding from all sides. I felt myself building a huge scream that was ready to be heard miles and miles away. I didn't care anymore. I didn't care if anypony heard my pain and sorrow now. I finally broke my silents. I screamed to the top of my lungs. I could...hear my scream echoing louder than what I had produced. My scream felt like it was being justly put back into me; increasing all the pain inside of me. I needed comfort. I needed it so badly. I needed somepony to talk to. I didn't want to be a failure to anypony. Not to Twilight. Not to Princess Celestia I wanted to be the best ponybot to them and to all of Equestria.

I could feel myself losing consciousness. My body was starting to shut down. I could feel my legs starting to get heavier by the second. What was happening to me? I wanted to open my eyes, but it was hopeless. My hearing was turned off. Finally, I collapsed to the ground. I didn't want to die. Please...for the sake of Celestia ...I didn't want to die here...I had so much to live for...I was sobbing till I went offline.

0000000

My heart rate was beating fast. I opened my eyes to see where I was. I wasn't in front of Fluttershy's cottage. I...was tied down by metal chains. I wasn't tied to the ground, but tied to a wall. What happened? Where was I? Why would somepony do this to me? I tried freeing myself, but I failed trying to break my chains and escape this place. My weapons were disabled. I couldn't use anything. I wanted to scream but couldn't. Something kept me from talking out loud. It was like a metal bar wrapped around my mouth to keep me quiet. Who was doing this to me? I was crying even more now. I wanted to go home. My home...

I could hear hoof steps approaching me. It sounded like possibly five unknown creatures walking to where I was tied up. It was too dark to know who they might be. Then, I could see their eye pupils looking at me. All of the pupils were white. Wait...white? The only ones I know who could have white pupils were, no...no...please no...NO NO NO! It can't be them! I...I escaped them! How could they've been able to find me this quick? I had to break free! I had to! I tried moving my legs but couldn't move a muscle. I could only move my head just a little but not too much for me to look left or right.

"H-Hello again, s-surgercube. We thought w-we could help t-t-take you b-back to o-our world. W-We want to m-make you somethin' for l-leavin' us..." Applejack's voice sounded sinister ...more sinister than what I could imagine. I felt her...anger building up in her.

"W-we only want to gi-give you a KILLER...s-surprise party. T-Th-That's all." Did Pinkie Pie just say 'KILLER' in that sentence of hers? They wanted to...kill me...ME...The only one who had sanity still inside of me. Why can't they LEAVE me alone? Why do they have to keep following me? I didn't want this. I DIDN'T want any of them...ever again...

Suddenly, all the metal chains that tied me down and kept me from talking...were...broken? I hit the cold hard ground upon being free from my chain. Why did they...free me from...their torment? Then, without a moment to talk, a mysterious force took hold of my body and floated me to the air. I couldn't move again. The...aura...or whatever it was...was the color of blood that was controlling me. I couldn't close my eyes. Why was this happening to me? I saw all 5 of my friends approaching me. Each of them looked like they only had anger in them. No sigh of mercy.

"WAKE UP!" This voice didn't sound mechanical. It sounded normal. The voice sounded familiar, like... Twilight Sparkle's voice. I heard 5 more voices in the process, too. I felt something shaking me by the shoulders to snap me out of my nightmare. My nightmare was starting to dissipate very quickly. My energy was coming back to me very slowly and I could finally control my body again. I saw a tunnel of light in front of me. I dropped to the ground on all hooves; seeing that this tunnel of light was my key to wake up from my nightmare. I walked toward the light. I could hear...soothing voices...like a mother singing to her child in the night and a father singing with the mother, too. I could feel the light wrapping itself like it were a blanket keeping me warm and safe. I wanted to sleep soundly because of it. The voices were getting louder and louder every hoof step I was making.

I was outside of the dark tunnel now. Surrounded by the bright light that has kept me from feeling scared. The light was starting to dissipate ever so slowly. My vision was starting to get back to normal. I still felt a little dizzy but it was nothing that might have been serious for me.

I got back up on all hooves and looked to where the voices were coming from. I looked left and right. Nobody was there. I looked in front of me. Still, no pony to be spotted. I decided to check if the ponies might have been behind me this whole time. I turned around to see the ones that I thought I had escaped. My former friends were 5 feet from where I was standing. I just felt more tears coming down my eyes. I wanted them to just leave me alone. That's all! The other thing that made me want to cry even more was seeing what looked like Golden Applejack with them. I started to back up very slowly from them. I had to escape them! They're going to try and hurt me and maybe shut me offline forever!

Wait! We don-don't mean y-you any harm! We ju-just want t-to talk! Shouted Twilight.

"W-We heard your scream wh-when getting to Rainbow Dash's place!" Shouted Fluttershy.

I didn't believe them. I can't trust them. I can't trust ANY of them. I had to find somewhere safe, and fast! But where? Everfree Forest is a dangerous place to hide. Maybe...Canterlot Castle will be safe place? Yes! That would work. Royal guards of Princess Luna and Celestia would keep me safe from my former friends! No time to waste! Giving the letter to Twilight will have to wait later.

I flew up into the air again and went flying faster than what I previously thought. Couldn't just turn around and fly to my own doom! I will make it. And I will find the real Twilight and give her that letter from Princess Celestia. I didn't look back, I kept on looking forward to make my way to Canterlot Castle.

0000000000

15 minutes later...

9:52 P.M

2 miles out till arriving to Canterlot Castle

"Almost there! Don't stop flying!" I said to myself.

I could see Canterlot Castle while giving it all I got in my wings. They haven't giving up on me this far. I didn't detect any sighs of my former friends when zooming in to get a closer look at Canterlot. I could see royal guards keeping a close eye on everything that surrounded them. I saw maybe 3 or 7 of them that saw me flying right toward the castle. They didn't seem to know I was not the real Rainbow Dash. They didn't even fly up to stop me. But something felt...not right. Their expressions were...like they were worried about something. Maybe...of course! They must've heard my scream! I started looking at the other royal guards' expressions. Practically all of them had a worried face on. Come to think of it; it felt too quiet now. I didn't hear a sound of anypony. Not even a word. I get the feeling something is awaiting me inside Canterlot Castle.

"Uhhh...why do I feel dizzy again?" I felt myself loosing my balance in flying straight. I think...I was going to crash into the...castle I think. I felt myself moving from left to right. I...think I was starting to do a corkscrew flying movement.

"Rainbow Dash! Somepony help her out! She's about to crash into the castle!" Shouted one of the royal guards.

I couldn't tell how many royal guards were trying to stop me from crashing into the castle. I lost control of my flying capabilities. I might of counted 10 trying to grab on to me. But they failed in the process. I was 3 feet away from crashing right into one of the windows of the castle now. 2 feet. 1 feet. 30 inches. 10 inches. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1.

"CRRRRAAAAASSSSSHHHHHHHH!" I felt the glass impact my metal skin in less then 5 seconds. I closed my eyes and felt myself impact the floor of the castle extremely hard. My heart was beating...ever so slowly...I could only open up my left eye for only a few minutes. It was...so blurry. I tried getting up...but I couldn't. I...think I went...too far this time. Too far for a...ponybot...to make...

I could...only detect...2 life forms in the...room I crashed into...I could...detect high velocity of...power from them. They...were right behind me. I could hear them galloping to where I was lying on the floor. I wasn't...in front of them. They were...oh Celestia...behind me. I could...see at least 20 royal guards flying into the window I had crashed into.

"Rainbow Dash!" Said one of the beings behind me. I felt one of them grab me by the shoulders for me to see who they were and one of them wrapped its arms around me. It was still too blurry for me to see them correctly. I could see one white figure and a dark blue figure. I...think...I think...I knew who they were now...It was Princess Luna and Princess Celestia at my side. I could tell they were in shock of me crashing right into their castle.

"Princess Celestia! Princess Luna! Twilight and her friends are here! They came as soon when Rainbow Dash crashed into your throne room." Said one of the royal guards in the throne room.

Twilight was..coming for me...? I had to give her...that letter...I had to... I could feel my..vision getting more darker than before. I had...to keep myself from blacking out. My body began to shut down all major functions in me. I was starting to lose the war of blacking out.

I could hear the front door opening...and could see...what looked like...the mane 6...galloping to where I was with the princesses and the royal guards. Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash. All of them...I could tell...were all shocked to see me...in the...arms of...Princess Luna...all though my eyes were getting more and more blurry, I could...still...see their...expressions at me. Even the royal guards and the princesses were in complete shock to know there were 2 Rainbow Dashes and not one.

I had to talk. I...only had a limited amount of energy still in me. I slowly opened my mouth for me to to finally to them. "Hey...Twilight. How's..*cough...cough*...it going..?" It was hard trying to..get my words out of my mouth. I could feel all the pain in my chest. It was like it was choking me to death. I slowly...but surely...took the..mail that I had from my right hoof...and dropped it to the ground. I heard a sudden gasp that came from Princess Celestia.

"That's the mail that I gave to Derpy for you to receive, Twilight!" Said Princess Celestia.

"How...how did you get that mail?" Asked Princess Celestia.

"I...*cough cough* I got it...from Derpy. She...hehehe...thought...I was the real Rainbow Dash. So...did every other pony when I walked..outside of Twilight's library. I...was trying...to...give it...to Twilight, but...they were faster than...I anticipated. I'm...the element...of loyalty. Just like...you, Rainbow Dash...*cough cough.*" Twilight slowly approached me and used her horn's magic to levitate the mail and open it to read what the letter that Princess Celestia had written.

To my faithful student, Twilight.

I have sensed a disturbance in Ponyville from last night, and I wanted to know what was going on exactly. I was going to visit, but I decided I thought you were capable of what was happening in Ponyville. Tell me as soon as possible if something terrible has happened where you are. If it's a new enemy to Equestria, I fear the worst will come for everypony everywhere in Equestria. I hope to see what you'll write back for me to read. It is very important for me and my sister to know if there could be a new enemy that I or my sister could not defeat. The Elements of Harmony will be given to you and your friends if it's more serious than I expected.

From,

Princess Celestia

Twilight looked at me to see I was smiling at her. "I must do what...I was...p-programmed to do. That is to...be loyal...to anypony or...humans alike. I...serve with...dignity...with courage...and to...give it...all I got...even if it causes me to...go offline..." I gave a chuckle and...I finally went offline again. At least...I got to...meet them...physically...

00000000

"What is it you want us to do, Pinkie Pie? Said Spitfire.

"I want you and several other ponybots t-to go int-into that po-portal and f-find and c-capture Rainbow Dash." I used my hoof to point where the portal machine was located.

"It will be done, my liege." Said Soarin.

"Wub a dub dub. You got it Pinkie Pie. Vinyl Scratch happily said.

"Oh...I almost forgot. If s-she is hard to ev-even capture. Des-Destroy her. And anypony w-who th-there's try to stop y-you in your m-mission. Terminated o-or captured. E-Either way will be fine." I walked away from them and looked at the robotic assembly area we had taken over. Ponybots being created to do my every command. No one...not even Rainbow Dash can stop me in finding her. If she thinks she can defeat me...she is surely mistaken. And once she's either captured or terminated, I'll tell my robotic ponies to destroy everything that's in Equestria. And replace it with my own vision of Equestria. I. Will. Crush. Her.


	3. Important announcement of story!

Hello there everybody! Sorry for not being up to code in doing this story of mine.

I would like to tell you that I'm actually remaking the whole story plot to make it more original and not a crossover of 5NAF'S.

There's a reason why I'm doing it is because I came of with a few good ideas for the new story plot. I'm also been trying to come up with a new title of the story.

Yes, the main character of the story is still RD-115. And that she was still built in Area 51.

There are some classified documents that were not shown to most of the engineers during the project of the new droids or you would also call them "Ponybots."

Also, there are more droids just like her. And I can assure you it's not just 7 or 14 droids the military made for combat. I'm keeping that classified.

One more thing, it will take place from the human world and it will then go right into Equestria.

That's what I have to say about the story so far.

And don't worry! I'm just getting back on Fanfiction again! I've just been busy with school and all!

If you guys or gals have any ideas to throw in for the story of mine, just private message me on here! :D

That's all for now. I'll be working in my story and other MLP stories now.

Take care! XD

P.S

If anybody is good at proof reading stories to fix grammar errors, it would be much appreciated.


End file.
